real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Nowhere To Hide
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Guatemala. Summary Chisec Life at camp on Chisec goes smoothly, there is no much storyline going on besides that Matt and Emma become closer and bond more. Hector wants to find the idol and tells Melany to look for the idol. After looking for hours, they haven't found anything while Melany literally passed the orange token. Nebaj Shawn and Keegan get into a argument when Keegan keeps throwing Shawn under the bus, pissing off Manuella and Damian at the same time. Keegan asks to Damian if he'd like to stick together because they're the strongest of the tribe. Even though Damian wants to believe Keegan, he's lying in his face. Jacob feels kinda lonely and isn't sure what to do. For now it seems like he's getting close to Keegan. Jalapa Lorraine and Xanthea share a lot of personal stories together on the beach while eating some coconuts. Jacinta is baking some banana's while Chris sleeps. Lorraine tells Xanthea she wants to go really far with her and Xanthea agrees. The Challenge Sit Outs: Yana for Chisec & Jacob for Nebaj. In duo's, the players have to get a ball and throw it to each other. After some time, they have to throw two balls and so on. If a player drops the ball, that duo will be out. Each tribe has two duo's. First two duo's from one tribe to drop their balls go to tribal council and lose for their tribe. It's Jacinta & Chris, Xanthea & Lorraine, Damian & Keegan, Shawn & Manuella, Hector & Melany and Matt & Emma. Because of Emma's long nails she has struggles to catch the ball Matt is throwing and drops the ball by accident. The others reach the time that two balls have to be thrown. Keegan shows he's very handy and throws balls in a weird way which pisses off Damian and lets him drop the balls. Both Jalapa duo's do amazingly and work well together while Manuella and Shawn start to struggle. Hector and Melany have an excellent teamwork and keep doing amazing. Just after the start of three balls throwing, Manuella slips a ball through her hands and loses, making Nebaj to go to tribal council. Tribal Council Back at camp, Manuella feels terrible for "losing" the challenge. She tells in her confessional she wanted to play her token but she felt it would be stupid. She talks with Damian and he says she shouldn't worry because it's Shawn vs. Keegan. Keegan did poorly in the challenge and gets targeted for that, same for his bad attitude. At tribal council, the vote goes as planned since it's 4-1 and Keegan leaves. He looks surprisingly nice, wishing everyone good luck and leaving tribal council. Shawn looks thankfully to Damian and Manuella and the four players leave too. Final Words "Damn, I tried so hard! You know I was kinda moody in the game, kinda, but I had fun and I will have good memories to this adventure. Good luck to the rest." - Keegan, 14th Place